


It's all for Julius.

by Kiaishi



Category: Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alvin being a jerk, M/M, Multiple Personality Disorder, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaishi/pseuds/Kiaishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two of them in one young body. <br/>They hated eachother, but they loved the same man.<br/>Despite the desire to kill each other they knew that they had to work together to protect what is dear to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is a means of escaping writer's block and is a product of my dreams. So don't mind it if it is a little crappy. Depending on how my dreams develop, the pairings, tags and rating might change too.

_Before I knew it, I ended up here._  
  
Ludger opened his eyes, waking with a start and his forehead damp with sweat. Was that all a nightmare? The blood-stained swords in his hands, the limp body laying before him as it bled to death, his brother's shocked face as he saw the murder. He looked around, looking for evidence that all that really happened and he found some. He was in some sort of camp, next to the bed he slept in were other beds on either side. In one bed, a brunette with short hair has slept, a boy of an age no more than 16. On his other side, a man with long black hair and white highlights who looked slightly older than he himself was sitting upright, reading some sort of book.   
  
“Oh my, I am not used to people staring at me with such an intense gaze. You know it's rude to stare at strangers like that?”, the man asked without looking up from the book, his yellow eyes were continuously focused on the text.  
  
The silver-haired male thought of how to reply to such a comment, but instead of doing so, he just asked a simple question. “Where...am I?”  
  
As if he asked something weird, the long-haired man laughed and finally looked up at Ludger. “You don't remember how the Director Kresnik brought you here all blood-stained and unconscious?” He sighed as the shorter male stared at him in confusion. “We're at Spirius training facility, if you still don't get the drift.”  
  
“Wait, Julius brought me here? To the company he works for? Why?”  
  
“That, dear Ludger, is something you must ask your big brother.”, the man finished with a satisfied smirk. “Julius always talks so much about his 'young cousin', but I never imagined that this cousin would turn out to be a brother.”  
  
Ludger frowned a little upon hearing his own name despite never have mentioned it to the man and went into a slightly protective stance “How well do you know my brother? And who are you, anyway?”  
  
“Oh. Where are my manners.”, the man smirked a little and brushed his hair away from his face. “My name is Rideaux. I am a medical agent from Spirius, so I know the assassin Julius Kresnik quite well, since he is one of the high and mighty, such as your father, Bisley Bakur.”  
  
“I see...I'll get going now, I need to see my brother immediately.”, the silverette said and jumped up from the bed, only to fall down again. “Huh?”  
  
He fell forward onto the sleeping teenager, quickly recovering and sitting up, but he had still woken the brunette up.  
  
“Hmm?”, the younger one opened his amber eyes slowly and yawned. “Is it time for training already? Huh? Who are you?”, he asked upon seeing Ludger and immediately seemed 100% awake.  
  
“Ah, sorry. My legs feel numb. I must have fallen while getting up. My name is Ludger.”, he said timidly, ashamed of waking a stranger up like that. He was glad that the younger one didn't seem the type to pick fights.

  
Instead, the teenager laughed a little and shook his head. “It's fine. I'm quite clumsy myself, actually. My name is Jude. Jude Mathis.”  
  
“Are you also a medical agent here?”, the silverette asked curiously, while Rideaux got up and with a few unhappy murmurs inspected his legs on possible injuries.  
  
The teenager nodded. “Yeah, I'm a doctor and a researcher. I am currently trying to find a way of restoring Elympios' ecosystem.”  
  
“Really?! At your age...I admire you. I actually still don't know what I want to do with my life...”, the turquoise-eyed male admitted, only to earn another sarcastic laugh from Rideux who was done examining his legs.   
  
“You might not have realized it”, the oldest of the three said, “But after you've killed that Exodus agent yesterday, you don't really have any choice but to join Spirius. If a commoner kills a terrorist, it is still considered a crime, you know?”  
  
The silverette was silent. So he did kill the man to protect Julius, huh...And that on a day that was supposed to be a fun self-defense combat training with his brother on a day off...  
  
“Your legs will be fine. Someone overdozed on the painkillers, but you should be fine in an hour or so.”, the older male continued to shake Ludger's frozen state off. He almost looked disappointed that he didn't have to fix anything or at least bandaged his legs.   
  
Ludger nodded and crawled back into bed. “Thank you, Rideaux.”, was all he could say before the door opened and his brother walked in, looking all bothered.   
  
“Oh great. Now the two will get all mushy with each other.”, the older of the two medical agents sighed in annoyance and walked out, not even bothering to comment on Julius' glare or how he muttered something about showing respect.  
  
“Julius. You're safe.”, the younger Kresnik said with a smile and gained his brother's attention back where it belonged.  
  
The blond approached the bed his young brother laid in and sat down at the edge. “Never mind me, how are you doing? That other Exodus agent has really hurt you with his huge sword, all because of me.”  
  
Ludger shook his head and smiled reassuringly. “I have chosen to protect you from them, brother. Don't blame yourself. Rideaux also said I will be fine in a few hours...or at least my legs will move.”  
  
The taller one shook his head. “You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. Bisley has noticed your abilities and now you will have to work here. This isn't a normal company. This is an assassination and spy agency, you should know that.”  
  
“Yes, brother. You have told me some horrible things that happened to you while you were half asleep after a mission. That is when I knew I had to protect you.”, the silver-haired male has said with a determined look. Then his eyes have darkened for a split second. “And our father will regret forcing you into this job too, one day.” Then his face changed to his usual smile again. “So, I assume 'President Bakur' is expecting to see me soon, huh?”  
  
Confused by the change in his brother's mimic, Julius sat there with a frown for a while, then nodded. “He wants to speak you immediately, if possible. But he also said he needs you to be able to move freely, since it all starts off with a special training. So, you better rest for another hour. Come to the 40  th floor when you are ready.” That was the older Kresnik's business self speaking. After all, orders had to be given that way. After saying that, the blonde left his brother, as if the worried and friendly talk never happened.


	2. Chromatus twinsanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I altered the Chromatus power to something that has less to do with superpowers than with quantum physics. So, I hope you still enjoy the effects that it causes :)

_One side of me wanted to protect everyone, the other wanted to burn them all to the ground._  
  
About two hours had passed and the young Kresnik finally found the ability to move again as the painkillers wore off. The pain was returning too, but he concealed it and walked to the main hall, biting his teeth together as the pain in his right shoulder grew from slight burning to a straight out torment, as if the brown-haired Exodus agent with his smug smirk had slashed his shoulder over and over again. Sweatdrops formed on his forehead and Ludger began to question whether he was really ready to face Bisley in a state like this. He closed his eyes to focus on something else and suddenly felt no more pain and slipped out of consciousness. His right eye gained a reddish tint and his attitude changed completely, his walk becoming confident and a smirk forming on his lips.  
  
He took the elevator to the 40 th floor and entered the office without even knocking, as if knowing that the CEO of Spirius was alone with Vera in there. “Hello, President Bakur. Or shall I call you _papa_ , since I assume Julius told you everything.”  
  
“Don't get too cocky, Ludger. I have seen your abilities yesterday and want to put them to the test. If I am dissatisfied...”, the man crossed his arms before his chest and gave his son an icy stare. Not that it was much different from his usual gaze, though. “You'll be executed for killing a man. Or you might die in the test itself, if you are not compatible with the Chromatus.”  
  
“The Chromatus? What's that?”, the silver-haired male asked, but never lost his cool or broke eye contact with the CEO of Spirius.  
  
Bisley smirked slightly and took out a golden pocket watch. “This is the device that triggers your Chromatus ability. It will allow you to move at superhuman speed, trap the opponent in a separate dimension where you can use the full capacity of your mind while your opponent doesn't experience any changes.” He watched the young Kresnik's eyes light up with interest, but shook his head. “That is, if you are compatible with it, since it is a time machine of sorts.”  
  
“What happens if I am not compatible?”, the shorter male frowned as he asked that and clenched his fists. How typical of that bastard to use people as tools. How typical of him to use Julius and himself. But if he got access to the power Bisley had spoken of, he swore that one day, Bisley would fall by his hand.  
  
“As you use the Chromatus, you accelerate yourself. Thus, your lifespan gets shorter. In the second level of Chromatus, 10 seconds in that other dimension will deplete an hour of real time, in the highest level, the fourth level, you lose already almost 25 years for every ten seconds.”, the CEO explained with a smirk. “However, if you are not compatible, your first use will deplete 22thousand years instantly. And, since Julius raised you well, I assume you know that a human doesn't live that long. That means instant death.”  
  
Just after the President of Spirius has finished his explanation, the older Kresnik, who had seemingly eavesdropped on the situation, entered the room and stood protectively in front of his brother. “President Bakur, I object. This is too dangerous. I barely survived the first Chromatus activation, how should Ludger do that without any training?”  
  
“Oh, but Director Kresnik. I thought you have trained Ludger. The way he used your swords yesterday was far from an amateur or beginner's luck. He will be a great asset to our team with the Chromatus. And if not, I won't hire him as an agent and he will be executed by the police anyway. So what is there to lose?”  
  
The blond gritted his teeth and was about to hiss out an angry remark, but Ludger stepped forth again and chuckled “Really, Julius. I know how President Bakur is. He will use me as a tool, but it's fine. If I get access to the Chromatus, my greatest desire will finally come true.” He would finally kill Bisley, Ludger, Rideaux....everyone who dared to threaten his and Julius' peaceful lives. He would do everything to protect his brother.  
  
Bisley nodded “Seems that you have raised Ludger really well, he understands the position he is in. I won't question your desires, Ludger, but let's go to the underground training facility to test your abilities and your compatibility with the Chromatus.”  
  
With a smirk still on his lips, Ludger followed the President to the elevator. The elevator ride was spent in silence and only after arriving at the facility, Bisley handed Ludger the pocket watch and pointed down. “I will be watching you from up here and give you commands. Your enemies will be released once you're ready. Grab the swords that are in the chest at the other end of the room and then I will give you the tasks you have to fulfill.”  
  
“Before I begin...how will you know that I was successful with the Chromatus?”  
  
“Well, first off, you will be dead if you weren't successful. And secondly, all Chromatus users within a 10-meter radius will also be sucked into the dimension, no matter if you want that or not. Their Chromatus will not automatically be activated, however.”  
  
Ludger nodded and hopped down, taking the swords out of the chest as he was told to do.  
  
“Now, I will release the first opponent. It's a beast from Rieze-maxia, so you should have no problems finishing it off without the Chromatus.”  
  
Another nod from Ludger and a gigantic scorpion entered the training facility. Without any hesitation, the young Kresnik gripped his swords tighter and with two swift slashes finished the monster off, dodging the tail it was trying to hit him with.  
  
“Well done. Now, it's time for the real test. This time, you will be facing against 20 opponents at once. They will also all be weak monsters, but without your Chromatus and with your injuries, you will go down faster than the scorpion you have just slain. You have to focus all of your mind on your pocket watch, as if you want to slip into it and become a part of the time itself.”

  
“..I see...”, Ludger said and smirked darkly, holding his pocket watch close, as the monsters entered the training grounds. “...Haaaaaa!”, he let out a cry as the pocket watch lit up. He felt like being split into two and upon opening his eyes that he had closed to protect himself from the blinding golden light, he found himself looking straight at...his own face.  
  
Now there were two Ludgers in the fight. One with he usual silver hair with black strands and turquoise eyes and the other with black hair and two different colored eyes. The right eye was red and the skin around it badly scarred while the left was turquoise, like the regular Ludger's.  
  
“So we finally meet, Ludger.”, the dark-haired male smirked, but wasted no time in killing the monsters before him, moving in astonishing speed.  
  
Dumbfound, the Ludger with the brighter hair stared at his other self before realizing he should help, too. The two of them worked as a team, fighting off the monsters and protecting each other. In only five seconds, the two were done and the darker half smirked at the lighter counterpart, who could only clumsily smile. Unbeknownst to them, not only Bisley was watching them fight. There was another person, who looked shocked about the two almost identically looking people fighting as one.  
  
The Ludger with dark hair leaned in closer to his lighter counterpart and whispered something, before disappearing along with the dimension created by the Chromatus, rejoining with his counterpart again. After that, Ludger returned to normal, standing there, clueless of everything that just happened.  
  
“Congratulations, Ludger. You pass the test. Welcome to the Spirius Corporation.”  
  
The silverette smiled at that and was about to thank Bisley, but was struck by another wave of pain in his shoulder, sinking to his knees. The CEO left without helping Ludger, because he knew that there already was someone who would take care of the problem. Julius has rushed over to his brother and kneeled beside him, worry once again written all over his face.  
  
“I-I'll be fine, brother. Sorry for always worrying you.”, Ludger said with his most reassuring smile, but it wasn't enough to convince his brother.  
  
“I'll take you to Rideaux and Jude again. They will fix you up...”, he declared and picked his little brother up, carrying him to the medical agent department, where Rideaux was explaining Jude the wonders of the medical spyrix, which weren't yet introduced to Rieze-Maxia.  
  
Upon seeing the two brothers, the older man smirked. “Look, Jude. I can explain the effects to you while I show them to you. It seems someone needs to be fixed up~”  
  
“Stop talking about Ludger as of some test subject. It seems his wound has opened up again while he was fighting.”  
  
Rideaux smirked. “I talk about Ludger any way I want to. After all, you can't hurt me while your oh-so-prescious-brother is suffering.” As he saw that it made Julius shut up (despite the glare that he was still giving him), Rideaux continued. “Good. Now help him take off his shirt and lay him down on the operation table.”


	3. Danger from Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fanfiction has turned into a bad quantum physics trip, I am sorry.  
> Plus, Alvin is being a real jerk. Enjoy :)

_As I realized that, I understood that one day, my other half will want to get rid of me, too._  
  
While Rideaux used the medical tools, Ludger was sedated, so he was sleeping as the older medical agent checked his wounds and sewn them up. In his dreams, the words his other self had said to him after the battle played on repeat.  
  
__**My name is Victor. One day, I will replace you, dear Ludger..**   
  
Why did Victor exist in the first place and how was it possible for him to get his own body while in the Chromatus state? Ludger dreamed of running from something, searching for answers to the meaning behind Victor's existence, but was only faced with one plausible explanation.  
  
__**Julius. I've sworn to protect him.**   
  
Ludger's eyes opened, the right eye once again looking slightly different. He looked around anxiously, but relaxed again once he saw his brother standing right behind Rideaux and Jude. A small smile curved his lips and without saying anything, he allowed Ludger to take his place. He didn't plan on letting the lighter half take over forever, but for now it was the wisest thing to do, in order to avoid being questioned.   
  
Another hour had passed and Ludger has finally awakened, finding himself alone with Jude, who was intensely typing something in his GHS.   
  
“Hey...Jude, was it? Where are Julius and Rideaux?”, he asked groggily before yawning.  
  
The younger one immediately looked up, interrupting his texting spree and hummed “I think both of them were called in by the President. Something about the 100% synchronicity with a Chromatus.”  
  
“Oh...The Chromatus? I dreamed that I was fighting while using it.”, he didn't mention the part where he fought alongside Victor.   
  
Jude shook his head “That wasn't a dream. Rideaux and I have analyzed your brain capacity and it seems that for a brief period of time, you have been using far over 50% of your maximum capacity, which is deemed to be impossible. Julius had explained that you have achieved that with a spyrix known as the Chromatus trigger.”  
  
“So...it was real? What about the person who was fighting alongside me? Is he real too?”  
  
Jude nodded “It seems that you have DID or MPD.”, he said, putting the GHS away and pulled out a folder with Ludger's medical information. “Your brother has explained quite a lot about your past. You had a traumatic experience when one of your relatives died, but you can't remember that, since to endure the stress you had as a child, you have developed another personality, which subconsciously protected you from all the traumatic experiences or experiences that would hurt you otherwise. For some reason, that personality is able to manifest in physical form when you use the Chromatus trigger, but since I do not know the power of Chromatus well, I can not give you any plausible explanation for that.”  
  
The silver-haired agent stared at Jude, as if the medical agent was talking in a different language with him. “I have...multiple personalities, huh?”  
  
Jude opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again as his GHS rang. He looked at the name of the person who called him and blushed a little. “Ah, sorry. It's my girlfriend, I have to get it.” After that he picked up and left the room in a hurry. A deep voice resounded on the other end of the line.  
  
“Hey, kid. I was wondering how you are doing. And well, I also require new information regarding that weirdo who killed my uncle yesterday. From all I know he should be near the Director of Spirius.”, the voice said with the usual attitude, a smirk evident from the way he spoke.  
  
The young medic hummed in agreement. “I'm fine. I learned a lot here and I am happy I'm allowed to be here.”, he paused a little to look around for any security cameras or bugs before continuing. “The name of the person you look for is Ludger Kresnik. He now works for Spirius as well, so he probably won't be out much. Besides, his injuries should take at least a week to heal.”  
  
“Not with Rideaux healing him. I have two days at maximum before Ludger is well again.”, the man clicked his tongue in annoyance. “You have to bring him to Marksburg the day after tomorrow. And try to weaken him as much as you can, understood?”  
  
“Hey, I can't do that, Al-”  
  
“Don't call me by my name. Someone might overhear. Besides, you _will_ do that, or your father and I will be very disappointed and you won't have enough money to continue your medical training.”  
  
Jude fell silent and grit his teeth, unsure of how to react to that. He knew Ludger would be done for if he actually gave him a weak poison to keep him down. Alvin would slay him without any effort. And yet, if he couldn't continue his studies, he couldn't help Elympios recover as he planned to..  
  
“You can't let down a whole country for someone you've just met, can you?”, the brunette purred in a sadistic way, knowing he'd bring Jude to do his bidding. “And besides. I love you, Jude. Can't you understand that I'm sad about my uncle's death?”  
  
“Alright. Love you too...”; the younger male smiled a little as he said that, as if needing a reassuring voice that would tell him that no matter what he did, he would still be loved by someone. “I'll do it.”  
  
Alvin hummed, obviously pleased with the result. “Bring him to the Rieze-haven in Marksburg in the evening at about 7 pm.”  
  
The call ended abruptly, since the brunette knew very well that if the call lasted for a while longer, Jude would regret what he said and try to go back on his word. The teenager was a really nice person, but also completely broken and easy to manipulate ever since his father left him and his mother alone to rejoin Exodus. Jude's mother has become depressed and slowly went insane, seeing as the Mathis clinic was closed down and thus caused her to lose her job. Jude was left alone, until Alvin had noticed him and wrapped him around his finger.  
  
Jude stared at his cellphone for a few minutes longer, as if staring at it would make his promise invalid. Passing by, Rideaux noticed that and leaned in close. “Oh? Little Jude is lovesick, huh? I shall give you one piece of advice. The president will stop by here shortly and I assure you that you won't impress him by simply staring at your cellphone~”  
  
“Oh? Ah, sorry!”, the shorter male said with a red blush and closed his cellphone, quickly rushing back in to check on Ludger.   
  
The silver-haired male smiled at him in a friendly way, sitting up on the operation table. “So, your girlfriend is the pushy type, huh? You don't seem like the type to simply neglect your work.”  
  
“What?!”, the brunette asked in a high-pitched voice, taken aback by such a spot-on analysis.  
  
Ludger laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head “Was I off? I'm sorry. It's just...when we first met, it seemed that your research meant the world to you. That you wouldn't let anything stand in your way to achieve your goal..”, his turquoise eyes darkened with an inexplicable emotion hidden in them. “We are not that different. There is something that I would throw everything away for, too.”  
  
Jude frowned a little, but remained silent, for Bisley entered the room, accompanied by Vera and Julius.  
  
“Ludger. You are the first person to achieve a 100% synchronicity rate with the Chromatus. Or, should I say, first two people..” Bisley said, his hands folded behind his back in a knowing manner.  
  
The silver-haired agent didn't hesitate. “Jude has explained that I have a separate personality. But how is it possible that Victor and I fight side by side and he has his own physical form?”  
  
“So his name is Victor...”, Bisley nodded. “In order to explain the occurrence, you need to know the effects of the Chromatus. It allows you to think and move at superhuman speed, because you can enter a dimension that is separate from all the other existing dimensions and yet connected to them in a way that you can freely move between the other dimensions. If you know a little bit of quantum physics, you should know that there are other dimensions. Dimensions in which you either don't exist or can exist in any given place. That means, if I were to enter the Chromatus mode, choose a dimension where I stand behind you and return to normal mode, I would be standing behind you. Sounds crazy, but the Chromatus only affects you and dimensions in which you exist.”  
  
“Oh. I see...So what about Victor?”  
  
“It seems that there is a dimension, where you, Ludger, don't exist. Victor is a completely separate entity in that dimension. And there also are dimensions where Victor doesn't exist, since you never developed another personality. Thus, the Chromatus allows both of you to move completely independent from each other.”, the CEO finished and let the information sink in for a minute.  
  
The silver-haired agent was confused. “But...if that's so...if Victor were to gain a Chromatus device of his own, he could enter this dimension and manifest in it, or am I wrong?”  
  
Bisley nodded “And if he decides there is no more need for you, he can steal _your_ Chromatus trigger. That means, you would be stuck between dimensions forever.”  
  
“Try not to use your Chromatus unless _really_ necessary, Ludger.”, Julius finished the talk and left the room again together with Bisley and Vera, leaving the younger Kresnik alone with his thoughts.


	4. Change of Heart

_I knew that one day, this darkness will swallow me whole._

 

Ludger’s condition wasn’t getting any better. This was all thanks to Jude’s fake treatment. After all, Jude followed the directions given to him by Alvin, he mixed a little bit of poison into the food he gave Ludger every day. Every day, the silver-haired male’s condition got worse and by the time Jude was supposed to bring Ludger to the Exodus member in Marksburg, Ludger had to be carted around in a wheelchair. He looked very pale and fragile, but despite everything, he still smiled. Julius looked more and more worried by the day and suggested that some fresh air would do his brother good. And the young medic was more than willing to push Ludger’s wheelchair and to watch over him.

 

„Haha, sorry. I’m causing so much trouble…“, Ludger said in a frail voice, half-heartedly attempting to laugh.

 

Jude shook his head. „You’re not causing me any trouble at all. I have to study the electromagnetic waves between Rieze-Maxia and Elympios anyway, so why don’t we head to Marxburg together?“

 

„Sure thing!  I love the breeze at the Haven! Maybe we could go there?“

 

It was all working out too well, so Jude could bring the new agent to the Rieze-Maxia haven in Marxburg at the appointed time without causing any ruckus or catching anyone’s attention. However, the doctor would lie if he said that he didn’t feel bad about delivering the clueless agent to Exodus, where he would meet a certain death. He couldn’t even fathom what Alvin had in store for the one who killed his uncle. But, he kept in mind that he did it for the greater good. Plus, he really loved the brunette. They were together for a year now and Alvin always proved to be reliable and gentle when he was needed most….

 

„What’s wrong, Jude? You’re really quiet today.“, Ludger asked the shorter male with a sweet smile, unsure of what he was up to.

 

„Me? I-I’m just really stumped here. The weather is the complete opposite of Rieze-Maxia, so…“

 

The doctor didn’t get to finish his thought. A woman with long blond hair stepped out of the hotel and approached the two. She wore a  dark suit and a blouse that was a tad too small around her chest.

 

„So you must be Dr.Mathis.“, she said in a sugary voice.

 

A man with shoulder long brown hair followed suit. He wore the same dark suit, but he wore a red shirt underneath the jacket and a yellow tie around his neck. „Good job, Jude.“, he laughed, draping an arm around the shorter male’s neck, holding him close. „You did all that despite knowing what I plan on doing to this fellow. You really are commendable. I believe you must be rewarded.“

 

Right after he said that, he pulled away, just to strike Jude on the back of the neck, knocking him out. Ludger jumped up from his wheelchair only to fall down again, his strength leaving him.

 

„Jude! Jude!!!“, he called out, reaching out to his friend. 

 

Alvin looked down at the pathetic form of the agent on the floor and smirked. „Wow. The mighty Ludger Kresnik is down on the floor. Jude did a very good job…I have to really pay my respects to him…“ He paused and looked at the woman beside him. „Presa. You take this pathetic excuse of a doctor. I will take care of Ludger.“, he said and picked the pale agent up with a devilish grin.

 

„Don’t touch me!“, Ludger hissed, making feeble attempts to hit the brunette. 

 

The taller male only laughed at that, taking off the scarf and tying it around the agent’s slender wrists. He didn’t fear the weak hits from the slender male, but he wanted to show his dominance. After he did that, he threw him carelessly over his shoulder, carrying him towards the ship that docked at the haven, looking just like a merchant ship. Before he boarded the ship he kicked the wheelchair into the water, getting rid of it that way. He carried the silverette into a small room, tying him to a post and towering over him menacingly. 

 

„You know, I was first planning on letting Jude go, so that he could tell your precious brother about your predicament…..“

 

Ludger interrupted, his voice cold and harsh. „Leave Julius out of this…“

 

Ignoring the statement, the brunette chuckled.  „But I figured that it would be much better for Jude to learn the truth about his role…Presa!“, he called and the woman brought in the doctor, who also was tied up.

 

„Well? What are you planning to do now, Alvin?“, she asked in a joyous voice, as if she found pleasure in what they did.

 

The man shook his head. „I’ll wait until Jude is awake. Then I will show him what he has done…“

 

„Why wait?“, Presa asked, dumping a bucket of cold water over the young man. 

 

With a start, Jude regained consciousness and coughed  a few times before wiggling his hands upon realizing that he was tied up. He blinked a few times and saw Ludger sitting on the floor, with his head hanging low. Alvin crouched down right  in front of him and smirked as he saw the doctor awaken. 

 

„You know, Jude….I never expected the kidnapping to go by do smoothly. But look at Ludger. He’s drugged out of his mind. He can’t even struggle at all. Not when I do this….“

 

He leaned in and pecked the shorter male’s lips. Ludger gave a small sound of protest and turned his head away.

 

„Or this“, he smirked and pulled out his pocket knife, thrusting it down in a rapid motion, injuring the shorter male’s shoulder badly.

 

A scream echoed through the cabin, making Jude flinch and close his eyes. Ludger pulled on the restraints, trying to get away somehow, but with no avail. 

 

„Stop it, Alvin. You got what you wanted, let me go. Please….“, Jude begged, keeping his eyes closed. He couldn’t handle watching the torture. 

 

Presa however pulled on the doctor’s hair and declared with a smirk „Either you watch and listen or you die here. Your choice, Dr.Mathis.“

 

The doctor reluctantly opened his eyes again and looked at the two older men. „Alvin…I thought you loved me, so why are you making me do all this?“

 

Seeing how desperate Jude was, the brunette smirked. That was perfect. He could break all the naive delusions that the shorter male had. „Love you? You’re the single most pitiful human on earth. Besides, you’re 16. Your only positive trait is your cute face, you know? But, to be honest, even our friend Ludger here would be a better pick. Don’t you think?“, he asked, watching the tears of disbelief and sadness trickle down Jude’s cheeks. „And you know what, now that I think of it, I should really let you go. Just so that you can bring Julius Kresnik here. I’ll kill him and keep Ludger as my pet/sex toy. How does that sound?“, he asked sarcastically. „And if you don’t bring Julius here, I’ll kill Ludger and then we go for an all-out--“

 

The silver-haired male growled dangerously, his right eye once more gaining a reddish tint. As the other three looked at him, Ludger hissed out. „Leave my brother out of this, you dirty scum.“, he cussed, struggling against the restraints with fierce force, almost like a wild animal. 

 

The Exodus agent turned fully towards the silverette and whistled in amusement. „As soon as your precious brother is n danger you change into a completely different person. You even seem to ignore the effects of the poison that Jude has given you…“

 

The sharp gaze of the Spirius agent shifted towards the young doctor. „You poisoned me? No wonder this body feels so heavy and useless. Tch.“, he hissed out, letting his lighter half take over again. Ludger’s gaze softened and he sighed. „Do whatever you want to me. But don’t hurt my brother.“

 

Despite rephrasing it in a more gentle tone, Victor and Ludger thought alike. Their wish was simply to protect Julius….that was all they wished for...

 

„Do anything I want to you? You realize that I am already doing that, right? Don’t go around giving me orders.“, he warned and grabbed Ludger by the hair. „But I admire your spirit. So…I should have a better look at you. I will untie you now and you will strip, right here.“, Alvin said in a strict tone, without any lust hidden in it.

 

„Okay…“, the shorter male said, waiting for his hands to be untied.

 

The ropes were removed slowly, the taller of the two wantef to be ready for a case where Ludger would try to run,  so he kept his gun just an inch away, gazing towards it every now and then. As the agent was free, he didn’t make any attempts to run. On the contrary, he turned to Alvin to showcase his body to him and started removing his jacket, hissing as the fabric of it pulled out of the wound on his shoulder. As he threw the jacket down on the floor, he noticed his Chromatus trigger sitting inside his pocket. This was the key to freedom…. However, he needed the man to lower the gun before he could access the item. Thus, he continued to undress until he was in his underwear only. 

 

„Not bad.“, Alvin nodded. „I could use you to relieve stress, you know…“, he said, brushing the barrel of the gun against the younger male’s neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine. „You’re still a virgin, huh?“

 

Ludger blushed a little and nodded, looking down to the ground.  „Can I please put my clothes back on?“, he begged, feeling humiliated. 

 

A rolling laughter filled the room and Alvin shook his head. „You’re so tame all of the sudden. I really shouldn’t kill you just yet. However, you just took the clothing off, why should I let you put it back on? Maybe you should offer little Jude here a show? He seems so sad, I wonder if you can cheer him up?“, he asked with a menacing grin. „And I’m sure Presa wouldn’t mind seeing some more of you either.“

 

 

The agent blinked in confusion and shook his head. „I’m not quite sure what you mean by that…“

 

„Wow. You’re more innocent than a freaking Christian boy in church. Strip completely and touch yourself. But make sure that Presa and I get a good view.“, he said, looking at the blond woman, who crossed her arms and nodded.

 

The agent blushed a deep red, took off his boxers and then hesitated. He never did anything like that before,  not in front of someone. He slowly got on his knees and spread  his legs, looking to the ground. 

 

„Look at me, Ludger. I want to see you suffer under the humiliation.“, Alvin said and pushed Ludger’s chin up with the gun. „Now do it. Otherwise I will shoot you.“, he hissed.

 

With slow movements,  the agent started stroking the limp member and it hurt. He knew he should try to please the two Exodus members, after all, freedom was just a few inches away….he focused on Julius‘ face, the gentle smile, the warm hands….and it worked. He soon started panting, his imagination running wild with images of Julius slowly, gently touching him, kissing him and trailing the kisses from  his lips towards his neck, down his chest.. His hand sped up, he imagined his brother being swept by lust, losing control as the gentle kisses turned into licking, then biting his skin roughly. He heard the tall Exodus agent say something,  but he didn’t make out what it was,  moaning softly, trying not to say his brother’s name out loud. His vision of reality faded to white as he came into his hand, panting heavily. 

 

„Wow. You’re already finished?  I guess I’ll have to train you.  Maybe the others would like to see that too. Or maybe I should have them fuck you? „, he laughed in amusement, causing Ludger to flinch and shiver. „Lick your hand clean and get dressed again.  I’ll have little Jude bring the other petty Spirius agents here.“, he chuckled, finally lowering his gun, but not putting it away.

 

Ludger silently followed the orders given to him before putting on his boxers and jacket. The bitter aftertaste of his own semen lingered in his mouth, but he ignored it and gripped his Chromatus trigger tightly, focusing on it. A blinding golden light filled the room and Ludger once again split in two. Victor swiftly moved behind the Exodus agent and grabbed the gun, kicking his elbow to disarm him. Ludger himself moved together with Victor and gave him the Chromatus trigger. 

 

„I don’t care what happens to me. You can get rid of me if you want, just protect Julius.“, the silverette said to his dark-haired counterpart, disappearing along with the Chromatus effect. 

 

Unsure of what just happened, Alvin looked at the agent before him, watching as the silver hair became black and the skin around the right eye became scarred and the eye itself turned red.

 

„Who the hell are you?“, the brunette asked, pulling his sword. Presa got ready to fight as well, pulling her throwing knives out.

 

Victor laughed darkly and smirked at the two. „Me? I’m your worst nightmare. You don’t need to know my name or my story. After all, you’re about to die.“

 

The two Exodus agents braced themselves and swung their weapons at the younger male. Yet, he dodged both and jumped up, firing the gun at Alvin, the bullet grazing his shoulder.  His plan was to take the brunette out and take his sword to kill everyone else on the ship, everyone who would pose a threat to Julius….so upon landing he fired again, this time aiming for the leg, to slow the older male down. He succeeded and the bullet went through Alvin’s knee, immobilizing him. 

 

„Shit. Presa, call for backup and try to hold this brat back. I’ll keep him busy for now..“

 

The woman ran out and Victor laughed. „What a joke. You’ll keep me busy? How? You can’t run, so I can shoot you any time, you know?“, he asked and pointed the gun at the taller male’s chest. „So? What will you do?“

 

Jude looked at the scene in shock and begged Victor not to do it. That triggered the bloodlust in the young man even more, fueling his sadistic glee. „Too bad.“, he said shortly and pulled the trigger, blood now staining the white jacket he wore. 

 

He then lowered the gun and took the sword up. „Hmm…sadly there are no dual swords around here, but this will do…“, he said in an almost sad tone, turning to Jude. „So you are the one who poisoned me….I should kill you too, don’t you think?“, he grinned, stroking the broad blade of the massive sword. „But it looks like I have bigger things to deal with than puny traitors like you. Backup is here.“, he said, waiting for the first one to kick in the door and smirking as he saw how small the army was. „Is that all you got?“, he mocked, waiting for the enemy attack.  And it came. Multiple Exodus agents started firing their guns at him and a few others charged to clash with the young man. Yet, Victor successfully dodged again, glad that the guns weren’t machine guns. He grabbed one of the members who ran toward him by the neck, using him as a human shield. After he was dead, he swapped the huge sword with two light ones, holding one in each hand and grinning. Now he really was at an advantage,  being a master of wielding the dual blades. He charged through the masses, slaying one after the other, blood splatters covering his pale skin, staining his clothes and sticking his black hair together. And yet, the more people he killed, the more fun he had doing so. After all 18 agents were down, he smirked and stuck his blades into the ground, laughing maniacally. It was as if the poison given to him didn’t affect him at all, as if he was immune to all attacks and as if he already knew the next move of his opponents. 

 

„Hey, Jude. I guess I’ll spare you for now. But only under one condition. Hand me your GHS. I’ll contact Spirius. I’ll have them pick us up. Oh and give me the antidote for the poison once we’re back. I can’t stand being so slow.“, he said, cutting the ropes that bound the younger male. 

 

Jude looked up at the other and nodded. „May I ask why you don’t just bring the ship back to the haven yourself?“

 

„Good question. But I can’t risk civilians see me like that. Plus, I am no sailor , so the whole navigation thing is kind of a new one to me. Oh and by sinking this ship I can cover up the deaths.“, he added the third point after a short pause. „Now hand me the GHS.“

 

Jude nodded and gave the taller male his phone, after which Ludger went upstairs to the deck of the ship and dialed the number of the Spirius HQ. Before the secretary could pester him too much, he spoke.

 

„DODA agent Ludger speaking. An enemy ship had taken me and the DOMA agent Jude hostage. All the enemies have been eliminated,  requesting backup to bring us back to Spirius and to clean the traces.“, he said, then added. „The ship is currently at mile 45 in the proximity of Aladhi sea haven in Rieze-Maxia.“

 

After he hung up, he sat down at the deck and enjoyed the sun a little, before hearing soft, almost sneaky steps behind him. He quickly spun around to see Jude shifting from foot to foot and looking away.

 

„You know, despite everything…I loved Alvin. I’m not sure I can forgive you for that...“

 

„Keep your forgiveness.“, Victor said, waving his hand dismissively. „Besides, I don’t want traitors to befriend me.  I am actually debating on killing you and blaming it on Exodus. So don’t go spouting stuff like that to me.“

 

This ended the conversation and the two sat on the deck in silence until Julius and Bisley arrived. „You go onto the rescue boat. I’ll sink this ship and come after you.“, he said, going downstairs and taking the dual blades again, thrusting the blades into walls, making holes for the water to enter through. As he felt the boat dip to the side, he ran upstairs and jumped into the boat where the three men sat. „I decided to clean up myself.“, he explained, sitting down next to Julius. 

„Agent, what happened to you?“, Bisley asked with a stern look. 

 

Julius nodded. „Explain yourself. You’re Victor, aren’t you?“

„Exactly.“, the younger Kresnik said, smiling in an almost innocent manner. However, it just made him look more dangerous. 


End file.
